Fate really has laid a hand
by gleekygeeky
Summary: Heather and Naya fall in love. Set in Season 4 of Glee. Heya fanfic. Rated M ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is my first chapter of a new heya fan fic. I have a lot of idea's for this and i'm hopefull going to be able to update most days. Please tell me if you like it and any ideas you have for the story, because i find it really hard to get motivated to write. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Music was blasting through Naya's apartment and the cast were crowded around her mini bar doing shots. It was a great party.

"Can w-we play a game?" Lea shouted over the music. "Like a game where we make confessions and tell the truth, and get asked questions, like, like, l-like that shitty-y show, pretty little liars." She'd definitely drunk too much, how did pretty little liars link to that.

She set a very drunk, fiery Latina off on a rage rant. Nice one Lea. "Pretty Little Liars is the best programme e-ever invented, it's the best, it's amazing. How is it shitty? You don't know your friend's gonna die, then you get t-texts from A, how did they expect that. It's not fair, fucking Mona is ruining their lives. Lea you are a little mother fucking dwarf, midget, slut, whore, hooker, bitch…"

"Okay that's enough Nay Nay!" Amber shouted as she pulled Naya away from Lea before she killed her. "We'll play your game Lea." Amber laughed. "Hey Heather please take care of Nay."

Heather and Naya used to be inseparable, they were best friends, but now they are distant from each other. It's because they're not on set together anymore, they don't see each other anymore, they've moved on. The whole cast knew, but obviously Amber hadn't noticed in her drunken state. The entire original, as well as new cast were round. It definitely felt different, Heather and Naya did talk, but just small talk, they weren't even friends anymore, it was sad that a whole friendship could disappear and become nothing.

Heather reluctantly nodded, then took Naya's hand, "I'll take Naya to the bathroom." She didn't even call her by her nickname anymore, she pulled Naya to the bathroom in silence, it was awkward, they were both drunk, but they still knew they weren't friends anymore. Heather was always with Vanessa now and Naya spent a lot more time with Telly and Matt, she claimed spending time with men was a lot easier, because they got her humour and they were a lot less bitchy, but the real reason was, because no woman compared to Heather. Heather dragged Naya into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

They stood in silence, just looking at each other, it was almost mystical, they both had flashbacks of the first time they met on set.

_A nervous blond dancer was fiddling with her hair looking down at the floor, when Ryan came with a gorgeous Latina who he introduced to her, Naya Rivera, who was also new. They looked at each other and they knew straight away that there was something about each other that they really liked. _

_The day passed; they kept pulling silly faces at each other and giggling together, feeling more confident knowing that they had each other; that if things did go wrong, they were there for each other._

_After dance rehearsal Naya and Heather started to walk to their trailer, which they were to share together, when Naya abruptly stopped. "I like you." Naya whispered. _

_Heather smiled and embraced the girl, "I like you too."_

"_I think fate has laid a hand." _

Now they are looking into each other's eyes knowing that fate was wrong. Their friendship wasn't forever; in fact it only lasted 3 years. Yet their eyes still had that glimpse, the glimpse that said nothing would ever come between them; that they were best friends, but fate was wrong.

Heather broke the eye contact, "Do you feel better now Naya?" It was more than just awkward.

Naya was about to say something, but then turned and fell to the toilet bowl, which she started violently vomiting into.

"Oh my god!" Heather wanted to help, but her and Naya weren't even friends. Heather still knew everything about Naya and they still knew what each other were thinking and how each other felt. Heather knew Naya hated being sick. Heather wanted to go and get help, but instead she got on her knees next to Naya and held her hair as she hurled. She also rubbed her hand up and down her back comforting her.

Naya woke up in her bath on top of the body of one of her fellow cast mate's, who was still sleeping. She couldn't move her head, cause of the painful pounding, so she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and brought it up to her face. 3.49am. What had happened last night?

She remembered, Heather looked after her while she vomited. Wait…Heather. Does that mean it was Heather who was asleep beneath her? Naya really did hope so, she missed Heather, the little things.

How Heather always shared her skittles with her, how every Thursday she went to Heather's apartment and they watched Disney Films while eating pizza. How they used to never be seen on set without each other, how inseparable they were. She missed the times where they would just lay next to each other and talk for hours. Those days when they felt adventurous and slept in a tent in the yard or made a den out of blankets. How they loved to pull pranks on the cast.

"_Are you sure this will work Hemo?" The girls were taking all the casts underwear and clothes out of their trailers. They were filming we found love, which they wore swimming costumes for, so they thought it would be a great opportunity to pull off a prank. _

_Everyone was meant to be sat getting instructions from Ryan with all the dancers and film crew before getting in the pool, but they managed to sneak out. It was going to be the best prank ever._

"_It will, it will be hilarious." _

_About 10 minutes after everyone had gone to their trailers to get changed; there was a lot of shouting heard from the lot. The girls looked out of their trailer window to see Lea, Cory, Dianna, Kevin, Chris, Darren and Amber stood wrapped in towels shouting at Mark who was strutting around naked. The girls cracked up it was absolutely hilarious. In the end it took them 45 minutes to find their clothes. It had to be the best prank ever!_

How whenever one of them was ill or upset the other always stayed at their house till they were better. How they always ranted to each other about the most pathetic things. How they knew each other's Starbucks order. How they always had tickle wars. How they were honest with each other no matter what. How they both loved to annoy Lea.

Was she really laying on top of Heather, her ex-best friend? Naya turned around to find she was lying on a smart, caring, funny, lovely blond, but it wasn't Heather, it was Dianna. Heather didn't stay with her. Of course she didn't, they weren't friends.

Naya tried her best to get up and walk to her bedroom, everything was spinning, she didn't feel well. What did it matter? The person that would care didn't anymore. She opened her bedroom door heading towards her king size bed, when she abruptly stopped. Heather and Vanessa were curled up in her bed together.

Naya remembered when she and Heather did that. They would just lie down together and talk till they fell asleep. There were no complications, just them in their little, happy world. But now that was Heather and Vanessa. Naya felt forgotten: replaced. So she went and got her new script out of Lea's bag. Lea had brought hers, Dianna's, Heather's and Chris's, because they had the day off, so didn't get to collect their scripts.

Naya opened her script and started to read through, she had a song in the first 10 minutes of the episode. If I were a boy, it was one of her favourite songs, but she didn't understand how the song linked to her storylines, but it was glee, so she just carried on reading. Then she understood the earlier song, this episode focused on Brittana, the episode was called 'I'll always love you the most.' It was about Santana and Brittany's love. Brittany dumps Sam and remembers what true love is really like. Santana performs a big number to Brittany, showing her love.

_Santana walks over to Brittany in the court yard, she has 3 guitar players behind her and she starts to sing Ho Hey by the Lumineers. _

"_(Ho!) (Hey!) (Ho!) (Hey!" Santana walks over and holds Brittany's hand._

"_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed(Hey!"_

"_(Ho!)"_

"_(Ho!) So show me family(Hey!) All the blood that I will bleed(Ho!) I dunno where I belong(Hey!) I dunno where I went wrong(Ho!) But I can write a song(Hey!)" A New Directions and Kurt and Rachel form a crowd behind Santana._

"_1, 2, 3I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheartI belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet(Ho!" Dances with Brittany, romantically, holding her waist and moving to the music. _

"_(Hey!)[ Ho!)(Hey!)" Brittany kisses Santana gently on her lips showing how in love they are and have always been._

Naya was petrified, she fought for Brittana so she's happy they're getting back together for the fans, but her and Heather didn't even speak anymore. Literally the whole episode focussed on them, Ryan's way of getting the fans to forgive him for focussing on other couples. There were 3 kisses and a make out. Like a real lesbian make out, how the shows got permission to broadcast it, she did not know. It was like porn, it was sexy and hot. Porn. This was going to be so so awkward.

Then the episode ends with Brittany and Santana singing can you feel the love tonight whilst dancing under the stars with flashbacks. It's a Disney song, showing that Disney happy ever afters can exist. No no no, this was going to be horrendous.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is a shorter chapter, next chapter will be quite long. Thank for all the reviews, follows and favourites, i hope you keep giving me them. Please keep reading!

* * *

Naya didn't go back to bed. She just drunk lots of water and prepared herself for the next episode. She even went to for a run, she needed to feel the physical ache, instead of a mental ache. She didn't know what to do.

It was 8.30am, she had to go to work. All the cast left at 7.00 to get ready for work. Luckily today she wasn't shooting 'I will always love you the most.' But tomorrow she was and she definitely wasn't ready.

She got to set a few minutes late and was called over to see Ryan in his office. Great.

When she got there she saw her blonde ex-best friend was also there. "Hi Naya, please have a seat, I just have to talk to you and Heather about the next episode." Naya sat down in the chair next to Heather; they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence anymore. "So girls, next episodes a big episode for Brittana as you both know."

Fuck. Naya hadn't even thought about Heather reading the script. Heather never really shipped Brittana anyway. Bollocks.

_Heather grabbed her script out of Lea's bag when she woke up and went to sit on Naya's sofa as she read it. It didn't feel right being in Naya's apartment. There are so many memories, but they're forgotten, just like their friendship. Honestly, Heather did miss Naya, but Vanessa was great and they had tons of fun. _

_Heather didn't know what to do after reading the script, yes, it would be nice to be with Naya, but not kissing and being in love like in the script. It was just awkward, all the camera men and staff. _

_Heather knew Naya missed her, she could see past her mask, so she couldn't refuse to do it. She still liked Naya, even though she didn't realise it. Who did she think sent her that birthday card, signed from 'A', like in pretty little liars? Heather still made an effort to make Naya smile, but Naya just didn't know it was Heather._

The girls both nodded. "So I think it would be good for you two to spend some more time together, building the chemistry, I need this episode to please the fans. So I've given you dance studio 3 for the day and I'd like you to spend the day together, just have fun, get to know each other better. You're not together as much on set anymore, so this is a great opportunity for you to spend some time together."

Ryan had to be joking, please no, please.

The girls walked to dance studio 3, it was quite small. Ryan had put a sofa at the side of the room and he'd given the girls an iPad. There were a few pieces of gymnastic equipment and a boom box with an iPod in it. They both walked and sat on the sofa as far away from each other as possible.

Heather broke the awkwardness, "Hey Naya." Naya turned to face Heather.

"Hi Heather." Naya tried her best to seem okay, but Heather made her feelings show.

"You can call me Hemo, Nay. We don't talk that much anymore, but it doesn't mean that I don't like you." Someone had to be brave, Heather knew Naya let her walls down when she was with her. Naya wasn't as strong as she seemed.

Naya awkwardly laughed. "I miss you… Hemo." Naya stuck her tongue out.

"ahaha, I miss you too, I really do." Heather leaned over and hugged Naya. "Come on let's make the most of this." Heather took Naya's hand and they ran over to the boom box. Heather put on 'under the sea', Naya was the only person who knew about her guilty pleasure. Disney films.

Naya laughed at Heather's song choice and held out her hand. Heather took it and they started dancing together, pretending to be fish. They both couldn't control their laughter when it said "darling it's better where it is wetter." Dirty minded. Tutt, tutt, tutt.

Heather fell over at the end of the song pulling Naya on top of her. 'Careless whisper' came on and they both looked into each other's eyes, the room became hot and their faces were all they could focus on, they closed their eyes, then leaned closer, then burst into laughter. Trust a love song to come on when their on top of each other. They both got up, uncontrollably laughing, Naya went to change the song, but Heather stopped her and started to slow dance with her. "We might as well work on the Brittana chemistry." She gently whispered into Naya's ear.

They did gymnastics, where Heather ripped open the crotch of her jeans refusing to stop doing the splits, Naya fell off a beam, they broke the clock, don't even ask how. They weren't too sure how they'd explain that to Ryan. Heather taught Naya how to do a backwards flip on the trampoline. Naya showed Heather her knew ability of doing the splits after Heather jokingly told her that she thought it was a stunt double. Heather loved to annoy Naya.

Naya had a joke rant at her, like they used to have. "Don't you believe I can do the splits? I'm ninja, I'm snix, nothings a match for me. I'm from Lima Heights adjacent, born and raised, I'll kick yo pretty, white ass, sweetie. Don't underestimate the Snix!"

They even played charades, pretending to be different cast members. "Okay who am I Nay?" Heather started doing the worst impression she possibly could of James Bond.

"Chord!"

The day was great they did gymnastics, caught up, danced, they were friends again. They even stripped to 'it's raining men', they really did have a laugh.

"What do you think about the Brittana story line, the truth?" Heather asked Naya shyly.

"Honestly, I'm glad I get to spend more time with you, I wish it wasn't in this context, but…"

"I mean are you okay about the make out?" Heather really needed to know, she was really confused, cause after today, she was okay with it, it didn't seem daunting at all, but it should, she was worried.

Naya had to think before she responded. "Yes. I'm fine with it, we'll have a laugh."

"Should we practise?" Heather went bright red; she couldn't believe she just said that. Naya picked up on Heather's embarrassment.

Naya winked, "I'm not that easy Morris."

They both laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. They were friends, just not as close, but they could live with that. No one ever keep best friends forever, it becomes too hard. Being friends was enough for them.

They had a great day and the rest of the cast picked up on it. "I see two beaming faces, you're friends?" Dianna whispered.

"Yeah!"The girls answered simultaneously."

"HeYa's back! We're all one happy family again ya'll!" Kevin hooted. The whole cast had a group hug.

Heather was slightly nervous to see Vanessa, would she be upset? Vanessa still was her best friend, Naya and her were juts friends. Heather looked at Vanessa who beamed at her and shouted "at last." Then started singing Etta Jame's famous song. Haha what a goober.

HeYa was back!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, this chapters longer than the rest. It's a chapter, which will help the story move on and next chapter will be a proper HeYa chapter. Please review, follow and favourite. Also in your reviews please tell me ifyou have any ideas, beacuse i'll try and put them into the story :D

* * *

Today was the day. Brittana was back, with a bang, to say the least. Today they would kiss and make out: a lot. They should be nervous or uncomfortable, but it just seemed right.

Naya spent extra time showering and getting ready, it was like she was back in high school, getting ready to see her crush, but Heather wasn't her crush, which confused her. Why did she get butterflies every time they touched? Why did she get jealous when she was with other people? Probably just best friend instincts.

It must have been the 4th time Heather had brushed her teeth; why did she keep brushing her teeth? She was panicking, she didn't understand why, but it didn't seem like they were just filming a kiss, it seemed real. It was probably because they hadn't been friends for so long, that must be it.

The drive to work took longer than usual giving her time to think about what would happen today. She would be in love with Naya, kissing, hugging, singing, doing couple stuff and she really didn't understand why she wasn't intimidated or uncomfortable, she was actually stressed out wondering why she wasn't. Should she be worried?

Heather pulled up on set and parked in her normal place next to Vanessa's car; she got out of her car and started to walk to her trailer, when an extremely wild Vanessa and Blake attacked her, well sort of. "Ahahaha what are you two doing?" Heather couldn't control her laughter and squeals as they tickled and pinched her.

Blake started making kissing noises. "You'll be getting lots of sweet lady kisses today." He hooted. He started to do his sexy woman impression, "are you excited hunni."

Heather was about to speak when Vanessa covered her mouth. "Shut yo pie hole, all I'll say is Brittana's more real than you think." What was that supposed to mean. Was it bad? Blake looked shocked, but he was still giggling. Heather was about to ask, when Lea ran over and hugged her.

"Big day for you!" Right this was getting confusing. Was she just paranoid? The cast were acting differently. Lea whispered into Vanessa's ear, "Two words, Heya's real, you know what I mean." Right, Heather didn't even know if she heard properly, it was all probably jumbled, cause she was stressed.

Kevin was walking over with a very uncomfortable looking Naya: shit.

"You'll be getting some today bee." Kevin kept on repeating. Naya was uncomfortable; she really didn't need her friends telling her that. She saw Heather in the distance, she looked stressed, was everyone doing it to her as well? Naya walked over to Heather and hugged her.

"Love is in the air!" Darren shouted from across the lot. Seriously?

All the stares and giggles were getting annoying now. Naya knew she had to do something, "jealous much?" She made eye contact with everyone. They all just laughed and hugged them, "we'll leave you love birds to get to work!" Lea shouted as they walked away.

Heather grabbed Naya's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze; they looked at each other and smiled, then walked over to set.

"Hey ladies." Ryan spoke enthusiastically. "So today we're going to go full out, we don't have much time before the episode airs, so we need to be fast." Ryan looked down at his watch. "It's 8.30, okay, so you're going to be working till about 10.30 tonight. We need to get this done today, plus we only have the Disney set for one day. If you don't finish on time, you're going to have to stay overtime unfortunately, so you're doing us all a favour if you get it first time. Good luck! I'm sure you'll be great girlies."

The girls had already recorded their songs in record time. Naya had to record Ho Hey, If I were a boy and Can you feel the love tonight. Heather had to record Can you feel the love tonight and you belong with me, both girls did an amazing job. They were now stood in the dance studio with Zac and Brooke.

Zac started clicking, "Okay girls, we need to get these numbers danced to perfection. You pretty much know what you're doing in if I were a boy Naya; we're going to have you stood in the auditorium singing with lots of emotion. We're going to film the boys a lot and we will see you watching Bram interact together. Nothing too difficult, agreed?" Naya nodded.

Zac continued, "We're practising Ho Hey in an hour and a half when we have all the cast here, okay. So I think we'll go straight in on practising Elephant Love medley."

"What?" The girls said simultaneously.

"Oh, Ryan recorded your warm up and he thought you were both great singing the song so he's putting it in the episode. You're going to do a super romantic number dancing on top of an elephant, like in the film, it will just show you two dancing together, it will be great. Okay anyway no need for details, let's get practising." Both girls were gobsmacked.

The girls stood behind Zac and Brooke in front of the mirror. "Okay I'm Naya, Zac's Heather. 5,6,7,8." Brooke and Zac started dancing, it was definitely going to please the fans. Brittany's convincing Santana that she loves her, they dance together very romantically and it shows a fresh start for Brittana, but it ends up all being a dream Santana has, which inspires her to sing Ho Hey to Brittany.

Brooke and Zac had repeated the dance 3 times and now it was the girls turn.

Heather grabs Naya's hand and guides her then turns and starts dancing with her, Naya breaks away, but Heather firmly holds Naya's hand. They then start to romantically dance together. Heather holding Naya's waist close to her and Naya's arm wrapped around Heather's neck, allowing her forehead to rest on Heather's. Heather then gracefully ballet dances to the edge and spreads her arms, to which Naya holds her body firmly, resting her head on her shoulder. They then go into a more intense, quick dance. They then do some extravagant lifts, which they found really hard, but managed after a lot of practise.

"I can't even do flips." Naya moaned.

"It's fine Nay, Heather will pick you up and do all the work for you, you just need to run towards her and allow her too." Naya gracefully ran into Heather's arms, but Heather got distracted and forgot to catch her, resulting in Naya face palming the floor. The girls couldn't stop laughing.

"Ssh, okay, okay, let's try that again." Brooke insisted, once she'd finished laughing, Zac was still rolling on the floor laughing.

They then finish by kissing as fireworks go off in the background, which they were to save for the real thing.

"OMG, absolutely amazing girls, the chemistry is great, you've got it spot on. All I'll say is don't be afraid to leave the friend zones towards the end of the song, you're in love, you will have to feel each other, it will seem awkward otherwise, but you were great, this episode is going to be so good." Zac spoke enthusiastically. "There's 10 minutes till the rest of the cast arrive or Ho Hey so you can take a break. You're doing brilliantly girls."

Heather and Naya went and sat by each other at the side of the studio, both as flustered as each other. "Wow", Heather really was gobsmacked. "I mean wow, you were amazing and we get to dance on the elephant building just like in Moulin Rouge and we're going to make all the fans immensely happy. It's great." Naya just smiled and leant her head on Heather's shoulder.

Heather and Naya stayed like that until the cast arrived. "Lady love area guys, beware." Cory screeched. The old cast had been invited to be in the song by Ryan at short notice, because they really wanted it to be impressive.

"Heather and Naya are back to being madly in love with each other again?" Dianna giggled; she was rarely on set anymore, so it was great to see her. The girls just laughed; there was no point in doing anything.

"Okay guys, no time for joking, I want this fully choreographed in 40 minutes. Okay, so Heather you're going to be sat with Vanessa and some cheerios at the table." Heather and Vanessa went to sit at the table with the extras. "Then Naya you're going to walk towards her and we're going to have 3 guitar players behind you, when you reach her you'll start singing. Okay let's do that." They did it without any problem. "As you carry on singing the New Directions are going to form a crowd behind you, shortly followed by the old New Directions. You're all going to be marching, and then you're going to do some fancy side steps, but then carry on marching. Nothing too complicated. Okay. Then I'd like you to grab Heather's hand Naya and bring her over to you and the crowd and you'll both hold hands and smile, while looking into each other's eyes as you finish the song."

The group practised and actually perfected the routine in 30 minutes. So they started shooting it in the court yard so it was done.

Santana walked over to Brittany as the guitar players, played the guitar behind her, building up the atmosphere. Santana started singing directly to Brittany, the New Directions slowly walked in behind her in two rows forming a singing crowd; they sang the Ho's and Hey's and also the chorus. All faintly marching and side stepping, then the old New Directions marched in from the side of the courtyard and joined the crowd on the chorus, making Brittany excitedly smile. She then notices Sugar's gone and is now in the crowd as well, serenading her with Santana. Santana then reaches for Brittany's hand and guides her into the centre of the crowd, who sing around them. They look into each others eye and everything just seems right at the end of the song Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, resting her head on Santana's shoulder, then Santana pulled back and asked "Brittany Susan Pierce, I have and always will love you the most, please be my girlfriend." To which Brittany softly whispers yes into Santana's ear, as the New Directions all 'aww', then Brittany was meant to hug Santana, but Heather kissed Naya gently on the lips. Naya was shocked, but had to keep up her acting, the cast had to hold back their giggles and Heather could not believe she just did that. "Cut." The entire cast burst into laughter. Ryan walked over to a bright red Heather and Naya, "that was great, so that's done, don't know where the kiss came from, but we'll keep it." Heather looked so embarrassed. "20 minutes then you'll have to head to your trailers to collect your outfits, then hair and makeup, before we shoot the Breadsticks scene." Ryan walked away.

"OMG, Hemo you kissed her." Heather was getting more and more red. The cast loved teasing the girls, but they knew the girls were extremely embarrassed, so they layed off and changed it into a compliment on their acting. "That was such great acting; the fans will be so pleased." Chris congratulated them. All the cast silently agreed they'd stop the taunting. They were great friends.

The girls let out a big sigh of relief that the cast hadn't taken it the wrong way. Naya wasn't sure why Heather had done it, but she most certainly wasn't going to ask her. She probably thought it was in the script, Naya convinced herself.

The breadsticks scene went fine, it was only a few minutes long and it was just them being cute together. Brittany told Santana "If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard."

Heather managed to quickly shoot you belong with me, it was actually quite funny, because in one part of it she had to kiss a picture of Naya. It was just Brittany being cute about her love for Santana. In the video there's a part showing her and Santana a few years ago, writing notes on boards and holding them up. There were even cute skype calls, it was very adorable.

Heather and Naya had to shoot the ending of the song. It took absolutely for them to get their hair and makeup done. They weren't allowed to see each other before they shot the scene, it was very daunting, but the fans would love it.

The song ends with Heather and Naya walking towards each other, they were absolutely gobsmacked when they saw each other, they looked beautiful: stunning. Naya just wanted to run over and kiss Heather and Heather wanted to do the same. Kiss, oh no. What were they thinking?

They continued walking down the aisle towards each other, they were in a chapel, surrounded by all the cast members, even Lord Tubbington and Santana's mum. They looked beautiful in their white, long, gentle, gorgeous wedding dresses. Their bridesmaids: Quinn, Rachel, Sugar and Mercedes following behind them in their matching light pink dresses and their best men: Puck, Kurt and Mike stood by the vicar in their smart black tuxedos with pink flowers. They were finally getting married. They stood in front of the vicar and said "I do." They were wife and wife, forever. Then they kissed, but the kiss wasn't just a kiss on screen for a TV show, it seemed real. It felt meaningful. They couldn't believe the feelings they were having for each other.

The song finally ends with Brittany sat in her bedroom writing on a notepad Santana + Brittany forever in a love heart.

Heather had to go to the bathroom, she couldn't believe the feelings she were having, she just didn't understand what she was feeling? Yeah, she always did find the Latina gorgeous, but who wouldn't. She always did find Naya, fun and hilarious, but that was, because they were friends. She had seen her most vulnerable, when she needed someone to hold her as she cried, when she sang while making a sandwich thinking Heather couldn't hear. All the things about Naya made Heather like her more, it was odd. Heather's favourite parts of Naya were the parts she didn't want people to find out, the ones she hid, the ones that only Heather knew. It was like she was in love with Naya?

Now Heather and Naya had to go film Elephant love medley together, a mash up of tonnes of love songs, on a romantic, misty roof top of an elephant building.

Brittany tries to convince Santana love is real, but all Heather wants to do its kiss those heavenly, soft lips.

Brittany tells Santana enthusiastically, almost excitedley. "Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" As she tries to get Santana to face her, wanting her to love her back.

Santana tells Brittany "Please, don't start that again," then starts to walk away.

Brittany blocks her path and starts singing. "All you need is love!"

Santana tries to get past again, but fails. "A girl has got to eat!"

Brittany sings to her again, trying to convince her. "All you need is love!"

Santana tries to tell Brittany it won't work, as much as she wants it too. "She'll end up on the street!"

Brittany grabs Santana' hand and looks into Santana's eyes, trying to convince her. "All you need is looooove!"

Santana tells Brittany. "Love is just a game." But she doesn't look into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany twirls Santana into her. "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee." Santana leaves Brittany's hold.

Brittany watches Santana walk away. "Just one night, give me just one night."

She stares lovingly at Brittany, then snaps out of it. "There's no way, cause you can't pay."

Brittany insists "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

Santana gives Brittany a devilish smirk. "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

Brittany starts dancing with Santana as she sings. They gently sway to the music, their foreheads resting against each other, and their mouths centimetres apart. "Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..." Santana lets her barrier down, just like Naya does with Heather, allowing Brittany to love her.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."

Brittany gracefull ballet dances to the edge of the elephant. "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go... again..." Once she's at the edge she spreads her arms. "Love lifts us up where we belong!" Santana grabs her firmly and rests her head on her shoulder. "Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

Santana sings to Brittany, but is already showing she doesn't agree with her words. She loves Brittany. "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day."

Brittany faces Santana. "We could be heroes... Just for one day."

Santana walks away. "You, you will be mean."

Brittany tries to convince Santana, she's smiling in a very cute way, showing Santana means the world to her. "No, I won't."

Santana still has her back turned to Brittany and carries on walking away. "(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time." She's trying to come up with reasons a relationship wouldn't work, but she's struggling, because she loves Brittany.

Brittany pops up, behind a beautiful sculpture "We should be lovers..."

Santana shakes her head. "We can't do that."

Brittany gets closer. "We should be lovers! And that's a fact."

Brittany and Santana start passionately dancing together. Santana sings "Though nothing, would keep us together."

"We could steal time..."

They sing together as they dance, showing they both have fallen in love with each other. "Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever, we could be heroes, forever and ever, we can be heroes..."

They start to do amazing, hot, spectacular lifts. Brittany sings, "just because I... will always love you..."

"I..."

Brittany joins in singing with Santana "...Can't help loving..."

Brittany finishes the line "...You..."

Santana looks into her lovers eyes. "How wonderful life is,"

They start singing together, holding each other close. "Now you're in, the world..." Fireworks start to go off and Brittany leans down and kisses Santana passionately, as fireworks go off all around them.

Naya was enjoying all the kissing, why on earth was she enjoying kissing Heather's lush, soft, pink, gentle… shut up Naya, it's just your imagination. Her mind was battling with her. Why did she enjoy kissing Heather? Was she drunk? That would be a perfect explanation.

It was time for the scene. Yes the scene; the full on make out scene. It was going to be on Santana's bed and Santana was going to be on top of Brittany.

Heather had applied way more chapstick than recommended for a week, she didn't know why, she just needed a distraction.

Ryan instructed them. "Okay ladies, the scene will only last for about 30 seconds, okay. So I want Heather lying on the bed, with her legs slightly open and I'd like Naya between them. Just make out with each other, touch each other, and just make sure you're as hot as possible." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Heather lied down on the bed like Ryan wanted, then Naya slowly got on top of her and put her body between her legs. "Okay girls action." Naya leant down onto heather pressing her body onto Heathers and connected their mouths. Heather swiped her tongue over Naya's bottom lip requesting permission and she was given it. The kiss deepened and the girls started to roam each other's bodies, touching any skin in their reach.

Heather let out a moan, which distinctively stood out from all the wet kissing sounds, but the girls carried on kissing. Naya stored it in her memory to not mention it to Heather in the future.

The girls had done a lot of acting and now it was time to film the last number, then they could go home. I was 9, so there was a chance they could leave on time.

The girls walked on to the Disney set, it really was magical. There was the Disney castle, which they would be dancing in front of. It was dimly lit, but there was a spotlight on them. All around them there were pictures of them throughout the seasons of glee, most of them off camera.

Most of the song was going to be flashbacks of them throughout the seasons, so all the girls had to do was sway to the music together, be in love. It was extraordinary. They just gently danced together, without a worry in the world. It felt right.

Disney happy ever afters do exist.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this chapter, it took me ages to write. Please review, i love them!

* * *

Naya drove home without even listening to music; she didn't know how she felt. Her feelings were messed up, like they'd been shredded into little, tiny pieces. It sort of hurt, but it was also confusing. Why did Heather kiss her when she wasn't meant to? Why did Heather moan while they were making out? Why did she enjoy kissing Heather? It just didn't make sense. She was enjoying all the Brittana stuff. Yeah, she enjoys her work, but more than that. She wanted to love Heather and let Heather love her, which really did scare her.

Heather got home and felt emotionless. She ordered Chinese and sat and looked up 'love' on Google. Was she in love with Naya? After scrolling through pages and pages of people explaining love she found something that really stuck with her.

'Love is when you trust the other with your life and when you would do anything for each other. When you love someone you want nothing more than for them to be truly happy no matter what it takes because that's how much you care about them and because their needs come before your own. You hide nothing of yourself and can tell the other anything because you know they accept you just the way you are and vice versa.'

Well that doesn't mean it's sexual or to do with a relationship. She just loved Naya as a best friend.

"Hey sexy ladies, we're going to watch the episode at my house tonight, the whole casts coming, so you are too." Mark told the girls. It had been a few days since they shot the episode and it was already being aired.

Luckily the cast had dropped the Heya stuff and were being a lot nicer. Heather and Naya saw a lot more of each other and always had a laugh together. They were actually starting to rebuild their friendship and were on track to become best friends again.

The girls and Marks phones bleeped. They took their phones out of their pockets. They all had a text from Lea.

Emergency at my house, get here ASAP.

They ditched set and got into their cars and drove like maniacs to get to Lea's house. They parked a few blocks away and legged it to Lea's house. They turned onto Lea's street. "It's not on fire, that's a good sign." Naya huffed.

"Stop talking, come on!" Mark called as he ran ahead with Heather close behind.

They got to the door and swung it open, running into Lea's living room to find Lea stood by a big board, with all her sofas and chairs, with her annoyed looking cast mates sat on, facing her.

"At last you got here, sit down." Lea called and pulled out a board marker.

"Where's the emergency?" A tired, agitated Latina asked Lea.

"This is Lea's idea of an emergency." Dianna muttered.

"What?!" Mark, Heather and Naya said in sync.

"We thought you were dying or getting burgled or something, not a whiteboard crisis." Heather told Lea. They took their seats. "Wait what about set?"

"We've got the day off because of my emergency, I messaged Ryan." Lea states obviously.

"But there isn't an emergency." Cory laughed, he found his girlfriend adorable, she was like a stress head, dork, it was so cute.

"At least someone finds it funny, cause I'm not amused." Chris told Lea dramatically.

Lea carried on ignoring Chris. "So we haven't gone and watched the glee episode as a cast in absolutely ages, so I thought we should make this exciting. Everyone get out your notepads."

"Why would we have note pads?" Jacob asked.

"They're under your seats." She was serious she actually had a notepad and pen under each seat. She took of the lid of her pen and started writing on the board. "Get to Marks for 6 and we will order food, I'm thinking Chinese. Any objections?" She didn't even give anyone time to speak. "Chinese it is. Glee starts at 9. We'll need candy, who's going to get candy? Come on guys I need volunteers."

"I'll do it!" Cory smiled.

Lea leaned over and kissed him. "That is why I love you." Lea carried on kissing him.

"Ew okay, gross, ew, go get a room." Naya stated.

Lea wrote on the board. Cory – Candy. "Okay who's getting the soda? We're not having alcohol, because we don't need booze to have fun, yeah guys." She was getting way too excited. It was like she was making a motivational speech or something. She looked around the room. "Blake you're getting the soda." He wasn't even given a choice. "Come on write it down."

"Cheetos. We need Cheetos. No party is complete without Cheetos. I love Cheetos. Naya you're getting Cheetos."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now I want tonnes, don't worry about how fattening they are. We need tonnes. Now moving on." Looks like Naya was getting the Cheetos.

"Ice cream, I'm thinking Ben&Jerry's. Okay? Jenna we need…" Looks like Jenna was getting the ice cream. "4 tubs of Phish Food, 2 Baked Alaska, make that 3, we'll get an extra, because Cory's from near there, 5 Cookie Dough, 2 Chocolate Fudge Brownie and 2 Strawberry Cheesecake."

"Now Mark, I discussed with you something I wanted you to get, so could you bring that." Mark had a very cheeky smirk on his face and nodded, looking at Heather and Naya.

The 'emergency' meeting went on for another 2 hours, until it was finally over.

It was time for the party/gathering/glee watching/drunk without alcohol/fun evening. It was really strange. The cast hadn't met up to watch an episode in about a year and now out of the blue they were watching the episode together and even worse it happens to be the 'I will always love you the most' episode. It was going to be so awkward and humiliating.

Marks house had been bombarded by Lea about an hour before the gathering and everything was now to Lea standard.

Once everyone had arrived Lea ordered lots of Chinese food, so Chord went out of his way to annoy her and ordered pizza, which annoyed Lea and wrecked her plans. The cast found it hilarious.

After everyone had finished their food Lea appointed rubbish collectors. Yes rubbish collectors. Welcome to the world of Lea. She purposely chose some of the newbies: Alex, Blake, Melissa, and Jacob because they were the only ones that actually listened to Lea. The rest just went out of their way to annoy her.

Once all the rubbish was taken care of Lea opened a Ben&Jerry's ice cream counter. Her and Cory stood behind a table and gave the cast scoops of ice cream with different toppings and the cast had to queue to get it. Lea was insane and poor Cory loved her too much to say no to her crazy ideas.

Everyone had their ice cream and it was now time to watch the episode.

Chord, Jacob, Blake, Harry, Dean and Mark were sat on the Beanbag leant against the wall at the back of the room. Alex, Melissa, Vanessa and Becca were sat on bar chairs at the side of the room. Jenna, Amber, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Kevin, Lea and Cory were all squished together on the sofa. Strategically leaving Heather and Naya to share a small sofa.

Heather and Naya curled up together, Naya's head resting on Heather's shoulder and her arm wrapped around the back of Heather. Heather gently traced Naya's arm with her fingers.

"And that's what you missed on glee!" The cast all called out together. It was great being together as a cast doing this together again, but not this episode. This episode was literally just about Brittana.

The episode started with Naya singing 'If I were a boy'. It shows the boys playing football and Bram sat smiling at each other. It also shows Finn teaching the glee club and Kurt and Blaine interacting over Skype in the bushwick apartment. The song finished and the whole cast told Naya their opinions.

"Amazing Naya, that was great." Vanessa said as she smiled at Naya.

"That was fucking awesome, you had such great emotion and feelings. You showed what you wanted, but you couldn't have it. A bear in a cage looking out at the water with that fish it wants for its dinner, but it can't get to it. Animal cruelty isn't right by the way, a bear shouldn't be in a cage." Oh Lea.

They were now watching the Bushwick apartment. "Santana you've been in New York for a month and you still don't have a girlfriend." Kurt told Santana.

Rachel walks into the room. "New York is the city of love. Be in love, let someone love you. Not everyone is out to hurt you." She looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Unless their name starts with a b and happens to be a prostitute."

The whole cast burst into laughter, they all loved heartbroken Rachel, she was so dramatic.

Santana went to speak, but Kurt interrupted her. "We know you're madly in love with Brittany, no need to explain to us." Kurt and Rachel walked away into the kitchen leaving an annoyed looking Santana sat on the sofa.

"Don't we all." Dianna called.

Mark carried on, "It's so obvious, why can't she just admit it?" He looked into Naya's eyes.

The episode continued and showed Brittany with Sam. He's telling her a story and you could tell she wasn't the slightest bit interested. "So Brittany would you like to go to Breadsticks?" Sam asked.

"Of course Santana." Sam's eyes bulged and Brittany realised what she said and looked away.

"Shit just got serious!" Jacob hooted.

Sam visibly looked upset. "You still love her, don't you?" He couldn't even look in her eyes.

Brittany started to cry. "I'm sorry Sam." Sam just got up and walked away. He was by the door, then he turned around, he had tears in his eyes. "I guess it's over then."

"Don't fall in love with a lesbian bro." Harry pretended to comfort Chord.

Chord played along and pretended to cry. "Why couldn't she love me back?" The cast always messed around when the ads were on. Chord got up and went over to Naya. "You stole ma gurls heart, I'm gonna go comfort eat with ma besties Ben and Jerry. Screw you!" All the cast were giggling, but Heather and Naya just looked uncomfortable.

"Look at them, cuddling and eye fucking when they think no one's looking." Mark added.

He had no right to say that, it wasn't even true. Naya sat up and turned to Mark, putting her middle finger up at him. "Asshole."

Mark cheekily smirked. "That's the part of Heather you want to put that finger."

Naya was about to get up and slap him, but Glee was starting again. "Sh sh, sit back down it's starting again." Alex loudly whispered.

It showed Santana lying down in her bed cuddling her girlfriend pillow, she's on her Facebook on her phone. She looks on Brittany's wall and see's she's broken up with trouty mouth. Her face lights up and she looks so happy. She puts her phone down excitedly. She then mumbles, "I love you Brittany," showing her vulnerable side.

Brittany and Santana then performed Elephant love medley. Many "aw" were heard from the cast and everyone kept on looking over at Heather and Naya.

Heather watched the song. It really was spectacular. They looked so in love and happy. The lifts were amazing. The dancing was intense and filled with passion and it was great that the cast were enjoying it, but the kiss was coming up and the cast would just take the mick.

Santana and Brittany kissed as the fireworks went off around them, all the cast giggled and squealed. Heather looked down at the floor; Naya grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"That was beautiful." Amber told the girls as she watched in ore.

"So cute!" Jenna told the girls. The girls smiled, thankful that they hadn't taken the mick out of them.

Becca smiled. "They really do love each other."

Santana opens her eyes and smiles.

Brittany is sat in the courtyard looking mildly upset, talking with some cheerio's and Sugar. She then turns around to see Santana walking up to her with 3 guitar players behind her. Santana then stops and starts singing. She looks like an angel coming to save Brittany. Then on the chorus the new Directions and past New Directions join in. Brittany looks the happiest she has all season. She's in love. Santana grabs her hand and leads her into the singing crowd and finishes the song.

"So damn cute." Lea mutters as she smiles at the girls.

"Brittany Susan Pierce will you be my girlfriend."

"Aah here it is the unscripted kiss." Chris called as he emphasised 'unscripted kiss' with his hands.

The girls kissed on the screen.

"You love each other." Vanessa giggled.

"It's so adorable." Darren smiled, resulting in Chris pulling silly faces behind him. They just had that kind of friendship. "This one's drunk without alcohol, your plan worked Lea!" Darren laughed as he pointed at Chris. Chris slapped his arm.

The girls went to Breadsticks and were super cute together.

Kevin started making gagging noises. "Too cute, too cute." Melissa giggled.

The girls held hands and walked out of the restaurant. Brittany leant her head on Santana's shoulder and whispered "I missed you." Brittany lied down on her bed and Santana got between her legs and started to kiss her, which quickly turned into a heated make out.

This was it, the cast would not let this one go and the girls knew it. The scene went on forever. Hurry up. End already.

"Hot!" Darren shouted.

"Real lesbian hot sex right there." Mark didn't have a filter.

"Getting a bit carried away there Nay, don't wanna get her pregnant." Amber laughed.

"Aaah, OMG, Hemo you moaned." Dianna squealed.

"Wind it back, wind it back." Chris insisted. Lea grabbed the remote and rewound to the start of the make out scene. Heather was getting redder and redder.

"She did moan, she did moan. OMFG. She did." Lea couldn't contain her excitement. "You have feelings for each other. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it."

"OMG!" Melissa squealed.

"I told you." Dianna told Lea.

"You just brought it to my attention." Lea replied, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Excuse me, Kev, Chord and I told you all they had to be fucking behind the scenes." Mark shouted, with his signature smirk on his face.

"Filter Mark, filter." Amber shouted. "I think all of us knew."

Heather couldn't listen anymore. "There isn't anything going on between us, calm down guys." The cast hushed, but they didn't agree with Heather. Naya smiled at Heather gratefully.

The episode continued. Brittany was singing you belong with me. The cast had only seen the ending of the song, so were surprised by all the cuteness. They especially liked it when Brittany kissed a picture of Santana.

The ending was brilliant, it was a fantasy wedding. Cory smiled. "We'll be at the real wedding one day."

The episode finished with the performance of can you feel the love tonight. The girls didn't even know what it was going to be like. They had no idea what so ever.

The girls swayed to the music as they sang to each other in front of the Disney castle. There was a spotlight on them and candles around them. It was very romantic. The flashbacks started showing them in Season 1 together, progressing to Season 2 and then Season 3. It showed their love growing from something small to something that meant so much.

Some of the flashbacks were footage from behind the scenes that had never been seen before; it brought back so many memories.

Naya turned to her side and saw Heather was crying, she felt her own cheek and she was also crying. The girls hugged each other.

The song ended with them looking contently into each other's eyes.

All the cast clapped. Dean started to speak, "that was absolutely brilliant."

"Thanks." The girls said simultaneously. They always said what each other were thinking, it was just something they had always done and always will.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Harry asked the girls. They nodded. "Have you ever done stuff together?"

The girls were shocked. "No", they said simultaneously.

"Why not?" Chris asked in a caring voice. The girls couldn't believe they were being asked this.

"You two have such great chemistry and maybe it is as more than friends and if it was we would all support you." Amber told the girls speaking softly; comfortingly.

"Plus lesbians are hot." Mark added.

"Not now Mark." Lea told him. She turned to the girls. "Perhaps you should try stuff."

The girls didn't know what to say.

"You obviously don't have too, all we're saying is we support you." All the cast nodded. The girls looked incredibly embarrassed, so the cast did them a favour and changed the subject.

"So to add to the fun we're all having." She really did love her gatherings. "I thought we could do a treasure hunt, I've already organised the prizes, teams and maps and all that stuff with Mark." Mark smiled. "This is where not drinking comes in use, because some of you will need your cars."

Everyone looked shocked, but excited by the idea.

Lea continued. "Please go sit in your teams. Team 1: Chord, Jacob and Blake. Team 2: Darren and Chris. Team 3: Mark, Cory and Harry. Team 4: Kevin, Amber and Jenna. Team 5: Melissa and Alex. Team 6: Hemo and Naya. Team 7: Me, Di and Dean. Team 8: Becca and Vanessa."

Mark gave each team a map and some clues. "Okay so everyone do what your map and clues tell you, we're all meeting here at 7am tomorrow, okay go."

"Wait, wait, but it's only 9pm." Jenna told Mark.

"Don't worry; just use your clues and maps." Mark responded.

"Adventure time!" Darren shouted.

"I am not afraid to kill you Darren, I'll make it look like an accident." Chris said dramatically as he smiled.

"I'd like to see you try." Everyone went their separate ways.

Heather and Naya walked together. "Are you okay about the episode Nay."

Naya smiled. "Yes, I guess, are you."

"I am, thanks to you."

The girls looked at their map. By the looks of things they had to get something from under marks trampoline. That's right Mark has a trampoline. The girls ran together to Mark's trampoline, they didn't tell Lea, but they found the idea of a treasure hunt really exciting. There was a little box by his trampoline, the girls grabbed it. There were two bags of m&m's and a key to get into Mark's shed.

"This is so fun!" Naya said as she excitedly ran to Mark's shed. Heather just smiled and ran and lifted her up, spinning Naya around. "Aaahh let me go, doofus."

Heather laughed, "What's the magic word?"

Naya did puppy dog eyes, holding back her giggles, "please."

"Wrong." Heather started to spin faster, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor bringing down Naya with her. They both burst out into laughter.

"What was the magic word?"

"Abracadabra Dumbass!" Heather helped Naya up.

When the girls got to the shed they quickly unlocked the door. On the floor was a note, blatantly written in Lea's writing.

_Hi Girlies, _

_This is when it gets interesting. Under this piece of paper there's a key for room 69 in the Palm Tree hotel. Have fun trying to get there! _

_See you tomorrow, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun! :P _

"Your car or mine?" Heather asked, it was like a secret agent mission.

"Mine, I'll drive." Naya grabbed the piece of paper and the key, then ran to her car with Heather. They felt like superheroes. "Veiled fairy finally came in use!" She laughed.

"Sure did captain!" The girls both laughed as they jumped into Naya's Range rover.

The girls had been driving for about 5 minutes. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Nope." Both girls laughed at their silliness.

"I'll look on my phone." Heather started typing into her phone. "Quick turn left." Naya quickly swerved past a line of cars and turned. "Right, it's meant to be at the end of this road." Her phone was right it was.

The girls got out of the car and headed into the hotel, they found their room quite quickly, with a bit of help from the receptionist. It was at the end of the top corridor.

The girls opened the door and walked in, there was a note on the floor, definitely written in Mark's writing.

_Enjoy babes, explore, there's some fun stuff, hope you have fuck loads of fun!_

The girls carried on walking, then both sat on the sofa.

Naya sighed. "That was a big sigh Nay."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the cast, why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Do you think they're right?" Heather whispered.

Naya tried to look at anything, but Heather. "I don't know."

"I was thinking about it. Maybe they are right. I definitely love you, I always have, I don't know if it's like what they're saying, but it could be. I miss you when you're gone, I can see right through you, I see the side of you no one else sees, seeing you makes my day, you make me laugh at things no one else could, I can be myself around you, you make me feel special." She softly held Naya's hand. "You're gorgeous, you're beautiful inside and out and I could imagine us spending the rest of our lives together. Yes we do argue and disagree, but it doesn't change anything, we couldn't even dtop being friends." Heather smiled.

Naya felt slightly more confident, she looked into Heather's eyes. "I feel the same. Yes you're drop dead gorgeous, an amazing dancer, caring and talented, but I also love the little things. How you always share your skittles with me, how every Thursday we watched Disney Films while eating pizza together, so care free, just me and you. How we used to never be seen on set without each other, how inseparable we can be. How we can just lie next to each other and talk for hours about nothing. Those days when we feel adventurous and sleep in a tent in the yard or make a den out of blankets, even if it is shit. How we pull pranks on the cast. How whenever I'm ill or upset you always stay at my house till I feel better. How we can rant to each other about the most pathetic things. How we know each other's Starbucks order. How we have tickle wars. How we are honest with each other no matter what. How we both love to annoy Lea." Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Heather moved forward so her face was close to Naya's face and their lips mere centimetres apart. "I think we should try." They leant forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss, which explained everything. It explained how they always had loved each other, but not like this. How they wanted it to work. Their lips disconnected when they needed air. Naya stood up and lead Heather to the bedroom. When they opened the door there was another note.

_I knew you had feelings for each other. I knew it. Anyways Lea wanted me to make your first time special so here it is. Hope you have fun fucking ;) _

The girls looked into the bedroom, there were rose petals leading to the bed and the room was dimly lit with candles. By the bed was a bowl of melted chocolate with strawberries and champagne.

The girls smiled at each other, knowing that Mark and Lea must have made a special effort.

Naya smiled, "Cheeky buggers."

They walked over to the bed their hands joined. Heather sat with her back against the headboard with her legs open and Naya sat between Heather's legs; her back flush against Heather's front. They shared the strawberries and melted chocolate, enjoying the indulgent, divine taste. They sipped their champagne as they talked about all of their feelings.

Naya played with Heather's hair. "I knew I missed you Naya. The start of season 4 was hard; it wasn't the same without you. Not seeing each other wrecked our friendship, 3 years of friendship: gone. Yes I had Vanessa, Jenna, Kevin, Darren and Chord, but you were my best friend. I wanted you. This episode reunited us, we became friends again and I'm very grateful for that, but shooting with you didn't feel the same, it felt different, in a good way. I had feelings for you. I enjoyed the kissing, I thought I just was happy being back with you after so long, but now I think, I've always had feelings for you, but that's what made me realise."

Naya turned around and kissed Heather, telling her all her feelings without speaking. How she felt the same. Heather wiped Naya's lip asking for permission and was granted it. They explored each other's mouths and also felt each other's bodies, stripping each other from their clothes as they made out. It felt right, like fate.

Heather looked into Naya's eyes asking for permission. Heather unclasped Naya's bra and through it to the side of the room. She explored Naya's breasts with her hands, gently squeezing them in her hands, causing Naya to make soft moans and bite her lip, which really turned Heather on.

Naya unclasped Heather's bra and disconnected their lips, kissing down Heather's neck, sucking on her pulse point, then kissing around Heather's breasts, she then kissed one of Naya's sensitive nipples. She then took the nipple in her mouth sucking the nipple making it hard, she then licked around the hard nib, both girls moaned as the pleasured each other. Naya then did the same to Heather's other nipple, Heather pulled Naya's panties down and felt Naya's bum, gently squeezing and tugging the soft, silky skin. She had Naya Rivera naked on top of her.

They reconnected their lips and Naya removed Heather's wet panties. This was it, their first time. Heather flipped them over so she was on top of Naya, she moved her hand down Naya's body then finally touched Naya where she was most needed. "You're so wet for me." Heather breathed into Naya's ear. Naya moaned in response.

Heather slid her fingers through wet folds, then rubbed Naya's clit. Naya's moaning became louder. "I-inside." Naya could barely speak. Heather did as Naya asked entering 2 fingers into the Latina, gently pushing in and out as she sucked and bit on her neck, Naya was definitely going to have some hickeys. Without warning Naya entered 2 fingers into Heather, almost causing her to collapse from the pleasure. Both girls moaned as they pumped in and out of each other.

"I'm close babe." Naya moaned, she called Heather babe, Heather became even more turned on.

"Me too." Heather reached her orgasm, moaning and grunting loudly, which caused Naya to orgasm. Both girls held each other as they came down from their highs.

They got into bed and held each other. Heather sighed. "They were right."

Naya kissed Heather's forehead. "Damn it they were." They both giggled.

"I'm so lucky." Naya looked at Heather confused, but still happy. "I have supporting friends and the most beautiful, special girlfriend who means the world to me." Naya kissed Heather passionately.

"My girlfriend is Heather Morris, wow. Heather frickin Morris is my girlfriend. When did I get this lucky?" The girls sighed, feeling complete. They cuddled each other in a comfortable silence, listening to their heartbeats.

"I don't think we should tell them, they were being cheeky today. Let's wait till they figure it out."

"I like that idea." Heather smiled and kissed Naya.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, i think the stories going to start getting more intresting, i've already finished the next chapter, i'm just waiting for some more reviews before i publish it. Reviews give me more inspiration to write and if i do get more i think i could manage to publish a lot of chapters this week. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Heather woke up and looked to her left. There she was her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. Naya Rivera was her girlfriend. She moved closer and whispered into the sleeping Latina's ear, "good morning beautiful." Naya cutely opened one eye and smiled at Heather. Then rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. "No Naya, we've gotta go meet the cast." Naya reached out with her hand trying to cover Heather's mouth. "Please Naya." Heather loved sleepy Naya, but they needed to leave.

"Mmmphh fine, I needs morning kiss." Naya cutely mumbled in her tired state. She rolled over and opened her eyes, waiting for her kiss. Heather smiled and leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Come on then, out of bed, time to fool some cast members." Heather chuckled, whilst she helped Naya out of bed. Her hair was messed up and her make up smeared she was a hot mess, but a very sleepy, adorable one.

Naya got up from the bed hesitantly looking at Heather. Heather started to panic. Please still love me; please don't think last night was a mistake. Please. Naya looked down at the floor. "Heather?" Heather tried to stay calm, but inside she wanted to cry. Heather nodded. Naya started to turn red, "would you like to shower with me?" Heather was super relieved. She leant forward and kissed Naya full on the lips before taking her hand in her own and walking to the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, they stopped and faced each other. They didn't know what to do, it was so new to them. It wasn't like last night, it seemed more intimate. More intimate than sex? It sounds pathetic, but it seemed it. They were naked together in the bright light about to shower together.

Heather walked forward and put her hands on Naya's waist and gently connected their lips in a kiss that told each other they were ready to do this. Naya put her arms around Heather's neck and brought her closer. When they both felt more confident, Naya walked towards the shower, switching it on, and waiting for the water to heat up.

Heather couldn't keep her eyes off Naya's ass; it was gorgeous, like it was baked to perfection. She giggled at her use of Tina's line on Glee. She walked towards Naya and wrapped her arms around her, Naya's back pressing against her front. This is it. They joined their hands and got into the shower together.

The water ran down their bodies and faces, they were close, it was warm.

Naya looked at Heather, she was beautiful, her body was amazing and her abs, her lovely abs. They weren't as toned as they used to be, but Naya found that more attractive and more human. She put her hands around Heather's waist, moving closer, so she was looking into her eyes.

It felt so good being so close to Naya, she was gorgeous. She was pretty, yet she had a killer body. She reached for the shampoo and squeezed some into her hand never leaving Naya's eyes. She massaged the soft substance into Naya's hair being careful to not put any on her face. Naya then did the same to Heather. It felt so good.

Once all the shampoo had been washed out Naya put some soap in her hand and rubbed it slowly over Heather's body. She started at her neck, then down her arms, over her breasts, across her stomach, then down her legs. Heather moaned at the pleasure she was experiencing. Naya was so careful and gentle.

They connected their lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Heather slowly swiped her tongue over Naya's bottom lip, before reaching Naya's awaiting tongue. Their tongues gently met, dancing together. Hands started to roam over their soapy bodies, touching all of their warm, wet skin.

They were now in the car on the way to Mark's house. They had quickly got dressed after their heated make out session in the shower, so they were on time.

"What are we going to tell them?" Heather asked Naya, a smirk plastered on her lips.

Naya cheekily smiled. "How about, we got to the hotel and did a Ouija board and we were told that two people in this room, love each other and we were the only people In room and we're super confused and just loads of unbelievable shit." Naya laughed to herself.

They pulled up outside Mark's house. "You're cray cray Nay!"

They walked into the house. Everyone was waiting and the girls could tell they all knew about Lea and Mark's plan.

"Hey lady lovers!" Lea shouted.

The girls looked at each other. It was time to start the game. Heather started, "cheers for the hotel room, but we never found the fun stuff, but we did find paper, so we did a Ouija board it was awesome, cheers guys." The girls went and sat down closely on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Chord asked them.

Naya answered. "Yeah we did a Ouija board, it was pretty useless, We were definitely talking to something, but the answers and things it was saying were weird." All the cast were intrigued. Heather wanted to laugh so badly.

"What was the spirit saying?" Lea asked seriously.

Heather definitely couldn't talk; she'd just laugh, so Naya continued. "Something about, go to the bedroom." She looked at Heather, who nodded, trying her best to act. "So we obviously didn't, maybe it was a haunted room or something, it said something about fire and candles."

"And scheming friends, but it must have got that wrong." Heather added.

All the cast looked so worried and shocked.

"Oh my god are you okay, interactions with spirits are one of the scariest experiences?" Chris was so serious.

Heather answered. "We are, we're just really confused by what it was saying, why are you scheming friends, I don't think spirits lie do they?"

The entire cast looked so guilty, especially Lea and Mark. They'd all fallen for it. They all believed it. They believed Heather and Naya had talked to a crazy spirit last night.

Mark and Lea looked like they were deciding what to say. Mark spoke up, "we put chilli in your drinks that we'd left in the bedroom." All the cast started blatantly pretending to laugh. They were lying; their friends weren't telling the truth.

The girls weren't mad though, how were they going to explain the bedroom?"

Heather stood up and grabbed Naya's hand. "I think we need some fresh air, it's really scary for us to talk about." All the cast understandingly nodded. Once the girls were outside they collapsed to the floor laughing, they fell for it. They believed them.

Once they were sure they'd stopped laughing they walked back to the living room.

"After the traumatic experience you've had, I doubt you'll want to be alone. So would you like to sleep at mine with Vanessa and Dianna?" Lea kindly asked the girls. "We'll look after you and we'll have a great girl's night."

They were all being so caring, the girls felt guilty that they didn't feel bad, but it was just so funny. Heather acted a bit shaken. "That would be lovely; I definitely could use some company." All the cast did a group hug around the girls. How were they falling for this, what was making them think that it was the slightest bit true? It sounded like a load of bull shit. They really were gullible.

They were at Lea's and were all chilling after a busy night treasure hunting. Heather and Naya snuggled up together on the sofa. Vanessa, Dianna and Lea were curled up together with a blanket on the other sofa.

Lea spoke up. "I have an idea." Everyone was ready for some crazy Lea idea, but were pleasantly surprised. "We don't really know that much about each other anymore, so I'll ask questions and we'll all answer them. Yeah?" Everyone nodded and agreed, it actually was quite a good idea.

"Pancakes or waffles?"

Lea went first. "Definitely waffles, mmm, vegan waffles with strawberries, yum, yum, yum." They all laughed at Lea's 'I love food' faces.

"Gotta agree with Lea." Dianna smiled. "They taste so good."

"Waffles just not vegan." Vanessa agreed.

"Nu uh, pancakes all the way, right Heather?" Heather nodded at her girlfriend.

Lea sighed, "You two would agree." She sarcastically winked. "Hug or kiss?"

Vanessa started, "Hug all the way."

"Kiss." Heather looked into Naya's eyes and smiled.

"Good choice Hemo, I agree, kissing Cory makes me feel so good, you can hug anyone, but you only kiss someone you love." Lea really loved Cory, the cast acted like it annoyed them, but truthfully they all found it really cute.

Naya tightened her grip around Heather. "Hug."

"I agree with Nay Nay." Dianna hooted.

The game went on for a long time, it was fun finding out new things about the people closest to you.

"Talk about the person you love."

Naya closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Heather; the person she loves. "The person I love is perfect, everything they do, every movement, every smile, everything about them. I look at them and wonder how did I get so lucky? They make me feel so special and make me feel loved." Heather smiled at Naya's cuteness. The girls all had a tear in their eye, it was adorable.

Heather joined in. "Who's this special person Nay?" Naya laughed and put her finger on her lip. "Well the person I love has always made me feel special, we have so much fun together and every day my feelings grow. I could go on forever about every little thing I love, personality, looks, kindness, teeth, lips, skin, humour, but there's no point, because no words could ever describe how I feel." Everyone was swooning.

"Well guys, I don't think there's any point in us answering, cause they were the most adorable answers ever." Dianna giggled, they nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask though love birds?" Lea started. "It's each other you love isn't it?"

"Of course we love each other." Naya winked. Lea couldn't tell if they were being serious. There was definitely something fishy about them and not just their fingers, if you know what she means. Lea started laughing at herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I was feeling kind so here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think will happen. I have the whole story planned out and i'm quite far into the next chapter, so i might update tomorrow if you review!

* * *

Naya and Heather had now been dating for a week. Everything was so good. The cast had no idea what was going on and were super confused by the hints the girls had been making.

_Heather was over at Naya's; they weren't apart at all when they were off set. _

_"Hemo look what I've written to put in Lea's fan mail to read today pile tomorrow." Naya held up a piece of paper. _

_Lea you are my inspiration, you inspire me to be who I am and to never give up on my dreams. I was wondering what's going on between Heather and Naya, because I'm pretty sure I saw them kissing in a park near paramount studios. Whatever's happening is super cute, I was just wondering if they were in a confirmed relationship, but it may not have been them, because I didn't have my glasses on. Anyway you're my inspiration. I won't let anyone stop me from 'defying gravity', because I'll 'keep holding on'. _

_"Oh my god Naya, that's brilliant. She'll go bananas!" Both of them were laughing. _

They also had been blasting. 'I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)' from their phones all week. They kept singing it to each other and dirty dancing to the song.

Their love was growing daily and they knew everything about each other, they discussed their feelings and opinions. They were perfect together.

Today though Heather had been ill, she threw up as soon as she woke up and she hadn't even gone out last night. Naya was worried. She couldn't have food poisoning, because they have both been eating the same food and Naya's not ill and how could Heather have a virus if Naya didn't, they were always kissing and making out, so it didn't make sense that Naya wasn't ill.

Heather's rarely ill; her dancer lifestyle keeps her super healthy, which makes her a lot more resistant to illness. She eats the right food and keeps herself hydrated, she also take's vitamins, so her body is in a great state.

Naya called the doctor and he was going to be round in a few hours. "Baby, I've got to go to work, you're obviously not when you're in this state. I love you. Make sure you keep drinking and please try to eat. Doctor Richards will be round in a few hours, so I'd stay her on the sofa. I hope you feel better, I wish I could be with you." She hugged Heather, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to kiss her.

Naya's drive to work took longer than usual and all she could think about was Heather. She really was ill, Naya was very worried. She really wanted to look after her. All the way to work, she was thinking of different things that could be wrong with Heather. She finally pulled into the lot and quickly got out of her car, hoping to leave her thoughts there, but she didn't have such look. Still all she could think about was Heather.

She went to her trailer, her private space on set and as soon as she was in with the door closed behind her, she broke down and cried. She knew she shouldn't be as worried as she was, but she loved Heather with all her heart and seeing Heather in pain hurt her. It was like being stabbed in the heart. Heather was her girlfriend, she was meant to make sure she was safe and happy, but she'd obviously failed that duty. Heather was never ill and once Naya starts being around her she gets ill.

She had to head to dance studio 3 to learn a group dance now or she'd be late. She wiped her tears and put a smile on her face, then walked to the dance studio. They were practising the glee Harlem Shake; it involved all the graduate New Directions and present New Directions. It was going to be good fun, but not anymore, because all Naya could think about was Heather.

Dance rehearsal seemed to go on for so long; all she could think about was Heather. Naya wanted Heather to get better so much, she wanted her to be well and back to her happy, bubbly self.

Dance rehearsal went on for 3 unbearable hours; everyone was having fun, but Naya. Practising the Harlem Shake was really fun, you just went crazy. But if you weren't in the mood like Naya it was hard work. Ryan wanted it to be amazing, everyone was going to be in swim stuff by and in a pool.

Darren and Chris loved it; they were having so much fun. So were Amber and Kevin who kept shouting "shake what ya moma gave ya."Everyone was just going crazy!

Heather would've loved it. She would be in the real thing, but she always preferred rehearsals. Heather would be raving, running around, shaking and jumping. This was her kind of thing. She'd be doing some crazy ass flips all over the place. Naya smiled at the thought.

"Okay everyone that was great, so we'll shoot the real thing in a few days, please remember what your meant to be doing when you go crazy." Zac called.

Now Naya had a free hour before she had to go get ready to shoot a scene with Lea and Chris. She was going to go to her trailer and ring Heather to see how she was. To find out what the doctor said. To see if she feels any better, to tell her she loves her.

Naya's thoughts were interrupted when Ryan's voice came through the voice system. "Please could Naya come to my office." Shit. Why did Ryan need to see her?

Naya walked to Ryan's office as slowly as possible not wanting to arrive. Why on earth did he want to see her? What had she done wrong? When she got to Ryan's office, she was greeted by a happy looking Ryan.

"Hi Naya, sorry to have to get you here during your break, but I have to talk to you about some changes." Naya sat down opposite Ryan. "So we just had the extremely popular reuniting of Brittana and the fans are finally happy with Brittana." Naya nodded and smiled, remembering the increase in viewers that the episode had.

"Well it's not practical for us to keep Brittana together." Naya couldn't believe what Ryan was saying. "Something's come up and I don't know how Brittana will make it through it." Naya couldn't believe it; Ryan was going to break Brittana up, when they'd just got back together. There was an increase in viewers for the episode, the fans want Brittana.

"I know it's unfair for the fans and we will make another great couple like Brittana." Naya was speechless, everything her and Heather had fought for: gone. All the fans that it had saved and inspired have to have their favourite couple end like this. Without a happy ever after.

Why won't it work? What has suddenly got in the way? Naya was so disappointed, she felt so bad for the fans, but also her and Heather. If it wasn't for Brittana they wouldn't be together. They wouldn't be in love.

"We're going to have a dramatic ending to Brittana and some great music. You name it, it's in it. Fire, kisses, broken hearts. It's going to be the best break up ever and for once with get other character's opinions, it will be very impressive." Ryan seemed excited by the whole idea. Naya would go all Lima heights on him, but he is her boss, so she held fire.

"So we're going to keep Brittana together for one episode, maybe two, then during the final episodes of the season, it will end. Super dramatically. It will be amazing. Trust me" I don't think any Brittana shippers trust you or ever will Ryan. "I'm not too sure on what's going to happen, but Santana and Quinn together went quite well with the fans, so that may be a possible couple." No it didn't go well, everyone wanted Brittana.

Naya tried to be as polite as possible. "Ryan the fans want Brittana and Faberry though."

"Great Naya, that's given me an idea. I'll give them what they've wanted and have Rachel and Quinn as a couple for a little bit, Santana can get jealous, then gets together with Quinn." Ryan genuinely smiled. "Thanks Naya, please can you go to the studio now, don't worry about your scene. We'll shoot that tomorrow."

Naya couldn't phone Heather, all she wanted was to know if her girlfriend was well, but she couldn't even do that. Well no one knew they were a couple, but still. All she wanted was to talk to Heather. Did Heather know about what's happening to Brittana? If she doesn't how is she going to tell her?

Naya got to the studio and sat down. She was greeted by Brad who was going to tell her what songs she'll be doing.

"Hi Naya, I'm sorry about what's happening with Brittana and you know they were my favourite couple, but Ryan is right there's no way for them to stay together." Naya nodded in understanding. "So you're singing quite a few songs actually, at the moment the only ones I can reveal to you are the breakeven by the script, love the way you lie by Rihanna and Eminem, which you'll sing with Heather and left outside alone by Anastacia. Big songs."

Naya was shocked, it was going to be a very dramatic break up. Ryan was right. How could Brittana end so dramatically and how isn't it avoidable?

"You're going to have to use your emotions whilst recording the songs and we're not going to record them till you know what's happening. Put yourself in Santana's position. You will be heart broken." Zac looked like he was torn about telling her something. "In real life, I think you're going to be emotional, so put that in the songs."

Great. In real life she's going to be emotional, he got that right, Naya was very upset about what's happening to Brittana, she fought for them and now all of that's gone to nothing. Brittana's finished.

"You can go home now, there's nothing more you have to do on set." Zac told Naya kindly, he could tell she was shocked about Brittana.

Naya quickly walked to her car and got in, she drove like a maniac, she wanted to see Heather. How was Heather? Did she know what's happened to Brittana? Does she feel better? Is she happier? Naya pulled up at Heather's house, her journey had taken half the time it usually did, she had broken a lot of speed limits.

She ran to the door and rang the doorbell, impatiently waiting for Heather to answer. A more healthy looking Heather opened the door. "Baby." Naya spoke softly as she hugged her ill girlfriend. They walked into Heather's living room and sat on the sofa. "Are you okay, do you know what's up with you?"

Heather forced a smile, which Naya didn't notice. "Yes I do and the doctor said I'm just tired and I need to eat more." A rush of relief went over Naya.

"I'm so glad you're fine, it's all I've been thinking about today. I was so worried." Naya gave Heather a big hug. "I love you."

Heather rested her head on Naya's shoulder. "I love you too, so much." Heather whispered. Then connected their lips in a soft kiss. Naya's hand rested on Heather's cheek and she touched the soft skin of Heather's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Heather got up, "I'm getting some food, do you want anything?"

Naya quickly stood up. "I'll do it darling."

"It's fine, I feel better, should I just make you whatever I have?" Naya sat back down and nodded.

Heather came back from the kitchen with two plates of food; macaroni cheese and chips. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking Nay, but they actually taste great together." Heather handed Naya a plate and sat down next to her, leaning into her side. Heather was right it tasted amazing. "So how was work?" Heather asked Naya with genuine interest.

"Well, it, it was interesting." Naya wasn't sure if it was best for her to tell Heather or Ryan. Heather signalled for Naya to explain. "Well I practised the Harlem Shake number and I was obviously missing you." Heather smiled at her girlfriend's cuteness. "But afterwards I was called to Ryan's office to discuss Brittana. And they're breaking up, I was shocked, I mean, they've only just got back together. Why the fuck are they breaking up? And Ryan told me that it's the end of Brittana and they're singing really dramatic songs to each other. He said that something's got in the way and they won't make it through it. I just don't get it and he's thinking of Santana and Quinn becoming a couple. I don't get it. The fans will be so disappointed and also our relationship wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Brittana, I just. Sorry I'm ranting." Heather smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

"Hunni, I'll always love you and we don't need Brittana to be happy." Naya nodded in agreement; glad her girlfriend was okay with it and put the TV on.

Naya did her cutest puppy dog eyes. "Please can we watch pretty little liars, I'll love you forever."

Heather pretended to be upset, "I thought you already loved me forever." She giggled, "of course we can, I still think that Alison girls alive though."

"But babe there's been an autopsy and everything, how can they mix up that information, it's carefully monitored and if she's alive someone would've seen her, it's a small town. "

"Firstly sweet pea, it's a TV show and if it's like glee, anything could happen. Secondly you say they always see her in dream sequences, so they probably will end up being real. Thirdly you said she has a twin, so the one that's dead could be her twin and finally I'm always right." Heather winked.

Naya put on her Santana voice. "You're a genius Brittany."


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Please wrire reviews! And i don't own Heya unfortunately. :P

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Naya whispered into her sleeping girlfriend's ear. Heather slowly opened her eyes looking back at Naya. "Do you feel better babe?"

Heather nodded, leaning up to kiss Naya. "I'll always love you, will you always love me?" Heather asked Naya.

Naya was surprised by Heather's sudden question, but of course she would always love Heather. Naya spoke softly. "Of course. No matter what happens, what changes, how difficult things may get, it won't change. I will love you till the end of time. You are perfect to me and I don't ever want to lose you, you mean too much to me." Naya hugged Heather. Heather really did hope it was true.

On the drive to set they lightly discussed Brittana and how they wouldn't let it affect them. "So Brittana are breaking up, but we're not, I'd never break up with you Heather, losing you would be the same as losing everything. You're my everything. Ryan says it's going to be very dramatic and looking at some of his song choices, he's telling the truth. We're going to sing love the way you lie together; I just don't get what's going to cause all of it to happen. Is Brittany lying to me? But why would she do that?"

Heather could tell the storyline had upset Naya and she felt bad. But what could she do? If Brittany had lied, it would be because she wouldn't want to hurt Naya. Santana. Santana; it's just everything to do with Brittana comes back to them. Brittana was originally based on their friendship; things that happen with Brittana have always affected them. "I don't know." Heather really didn't want to talk about it. She already felt bad enough.

The rest of the journey was silent, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't very comfortable either. Naya pulled into set and got out of the car, then walked round to open the door for Heather, she wouldn't admit to it, but lately she was more delicate. It was probably because she was ill, but Naya still made sure she looked after her.

Heather reached up and kissed Naya quickly on the lips. It wouldn't do any harm, they were sort of hinting to the cast anyway and it would just add to their suspicions. It was funny how none of the cast had guessed yet. They all knew each other so well, yet they hadn't picked up on their relationship. Well they may have, they were the ones that accused them of being in a relationship before they were dating, but now they probably think it won't happen. But it has; they're dating and they won't go back to just being friends. Heather hoped anyway.

Ryan was approaching them. "Morning girls, nice to see you're back Heather, just say if anything's too tiring or you need a break. As you both know we're breaking Brittana up very soon." The girls nodded. "So today we're going to make sure you seem like you're in a relationship and in a few days we'll start shooting the break up." Ryan turned to Naya. "Seen as you're not here tomorrow, we'll shoot Brittany, which will cause the break up." Ryan talked to Heather. "I'll explain to you tomorrow. Bye girls."

The day was going fine, it was lunch break and the girls had relocated themselves to Naya's trailer. Heather made the mistake of getting a leather sofa in hers and it wasn't very convenient. When it was cold, the sofa was cold and when it was warm, the sofa was warm; hot actually. So they always went to Naya's trailer, which had a comfy grey fabric sofa. Heather knew if she ever got to change her sofa to get a fabric one, it's the way forward.

They were lying on the sofa together, cuddling each other. "Hemo babe, if you feel up to it, tonight could I take you out on a date?"

A date. That would be lovely. Heather wanted her relationship with Naya to be special and Naya would definitely make a date special. Heather held Naya's hand. "I'd love to."

Naya smiled to herself, she was going to make this date special. They wouldn't forget it.

Heather and Naya went home to their separate houses to get ready; they were keeping it very traditional. It was now 5; Naya was to be at Heather's house for 7.

Naya had no idea what to wear. She knew she wanted to look formal, but she had no further ideas. All she knew was she wanted to impress Heather. Naya looked through her closet, she had so many clothes, but she still didn't know what to wear. Her dark blue jeans, she took them out of the closet. What to wear with them? Naya decided on wearing her dark blue jeans, with a pretty top and a fashion blazer. Now make up.

What on earth was she meant to wear? Heather had no idea.

What kind of makeup? Heather like's natural makeup. But how natural, what colour eye shadow?

Black shorts, tights and a loose fit flower top. Would Naya like that?

Shit. Messed up the fucking eye liner, where's the makeup wipes?

Naya will have to like it, cause I'm not changing again.

What a piss take. I'm not doing the eye liner again. I'll curl my hair, Hemo likes it when my hairs down, yeah, that's a good idea.

Ooh, I like that eye shadow, I'll wear that.

A good idea if I could find the fucking curling iron.

I'll straighten my hair. Straight as a ruler, unlike my sexuality. Heather was laughing at herself. Shit she was becoming like Lea.

Bang on 7 o clock there was a knock at the door. Heather looked in the mirror once more. When she opened the door, the most beautiful Latina was stood there. Heather's jaw dropped. "Hey babe, you look gorgeous, now come on we'll be late." Naya took Heather's hand and guided her to the car. Heather wanted to compliment Naya, but she was speechless from her beauty. How had she got so lucky?

Heather finally felt able to talk, "wow." Naya laughed, Heather was gobsmacked. Once they were in the car and Heather had composed herself, they started to talk. "Where are we going then Naya?" Naya just winked and returned her focus to the road.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes when dance (a$$) by Big Sean came on the radio. Naya turned it up and started singing. Well rapping. They were raving and dancing, it was a great party tune.

Heather looked at Naya. "His music's great, but isn't he meant to be an asshole?"

Naya smiled. "Nah, I've met him once, he's quite nice and he gives bear hugs!" Naya could tell Heather was jealous. Heather didn't act it, but she didn't like people hugging and kissing people she's going out with. She likes to be their one and only. Heather was so cute when she was jealous. Heather really did love her.

Naya pulled up and went over and opened the door for Heather to get out. They walked hand in hand to the beach where there was a set table with candles. Heather was so shocked and happy, "thank you Naya, I love you, this is so special." Heather went to kiss Naya, but she turned her head.

Naya laughed, "I don't kiss until after the first date."

Heather smiled at Naya's cuteness, "but we've done a lot more than kiss." She smirked.

"Pretend babe." Naya giggled.

They sat at the table, then the waitress came, which happened to be Vanessa. "Hello, here's the menu for this evening." Heather looked up and saw Vanessa; her smile got even bigger, she couldn't believe Naya would do all of this for her. Vanessa turned to walk away, but turned back, "I knew you were dating, I knew it." The girls giggled.

They looked down at the menus and straight away knew who the chefs were. Dianna and Lea. They had a choice of lasagne, steak, risotto, sushi, taco's and pasta. Vanessa came back with a bottle of wine, which she poured into their glasses, then took their orders. Naya went for sushi and Heather went for pasta.

Naya and Heather looked contently into each other's eyes. Heather smiled, "I can't believe you'd do all of this for me." Their food arrived; they began eating, holding hands over the table. Shortly into eating their food Mark, Chord, Kevin, Cory and Darren came and sang Bella Notte to them as they ate. It was super romantic and cute.

Their food was gorgeous, it tasted so good, once they were finished they walked further to a blanket that had been laid on the sand. They sat and watched the water crash into the sand, snuggling together. It was amazing.

They slowly walked back to the car together. "Now do I get my kiss?" Heather whispered into Naya's ear. Naya leant over and kiss Heather passionately on the lips.

Once they arrived back at Heather's they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Heather had something she really wanted to talk to Naya about.

"Naya, I need to tell you something and I know I should have told you sooner, but I'm scared and upset and it's too late to do anything about it. I will always love you. I'm…" Heather looked at Naya, she looked petrified. Yet she was trying to be comforting for Heather's sake. "I'm…" Heather didn't know how Naya would take it. "I'm getting bigger, because I haven't been doing as much exercise and I'm eating more, I don't want you to think of me differently. I love you." Naya was relieved. She smiled and leant over to hug Heather.

"I'd still love you, whatever size you are. You're still super slim, but your looks don't mean as much to me as inside does. You are beautiful inside and out. And I'm really happy that you talked to me about it and were honest with me." Heather felt so bad, she hadn't been honest, she got scared. She chickened out of telling her.

Naya will be heart broken when she finds out, she'll feel betrayed. Heather already feels bad enough. She wants to do the right thing, but telling Naya would hurt both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

I've been hinting to what's going to happen, my hints were pretty crap though, congrats if you guessed. Please review! :D

* * *

Naya woke up and had to quickly get ready for a photo shoot for cosmopolitan. She was really excited. She was going to miss Heather, but she'd see her tomorrow and they had a lovely night. All Naya ever thought about now was Heather. She was the first thing on her mind in a morning and the last thing before she went to sleep. She had found the one. Fate was right.

Heather woke up feeling sick. Not, because she was ill, but because of nerves. She reached for her phone and told Lea, Dianna and Vanessa to come to her trailer as soon as they got to work. She urgently had to talk to them, she was so scared and she felt so bad. But what could she do?

When Heather arrived at set she went and sat on her sofa, which definitely wasn't as comfy as Naya's. Everything to do with Naya was better than hers. Naya was also a better person than she is. Naya's honest, kind, caring, thoughtful, talented, beautiful. Naya's perfect.

But the best thing is that Naya loves her. Naya's her girlfriend. Being in a relationship with Naya feels so good, she treats her right and would never hurt her and Heather knows that, but she's going to hurt Naya and she doesn't deserve that. Naya doesn't deserve to be upset and heart broken, she isn't a bad person.

The press think she's the bad girl of the cast, but she's not. She's far from it. She doesn't go sleeping with random men she's just met. She's actually a very delicate person. She keeps her walls around her, but once she's let them down she can't re-build them. She seems strong, but she's actually sensitive. She acts like what the press write doesn't bother her, but it actually really upsets her.

The person she lets her walls down with is Heather. She trusts her. She doesn't think Heather could ever hurt her. Heather cares about her and loves her. She lets Heather in and she's honest with her. Heather's the only person Naya's ever been able to fully trust.

Naya's very close to her family and friends, but her and Heather clicked as soon as they met. They just got along, there was something about each other and they became best friends, not knowing that in 3 years they'd be in a relationship. It was weird to think about it like that.

When you become best friends with someone you don't expect to ever be in a relationship, especially when you both think you're straight. Heather and Naya had always been flirty with each other and very touchy feely, but they always said that was the kind of friendship they had, but now it shows they always loved each other, they just didn't realise.

Love. Heather and Naya are in love. They'd do anything for each other, they don't want to see each other get hurt and they will always defend each other, even if they're wrong.

"Hemo?" She was interrupted from her thoughts. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Dianna asked. The 3 of them went and sat with Heather.

Heather broke down and started to cry. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever, Naya d-deserves so much better than me. I'm such a slut." The girls tried to calm her.

"No you're not Heather, what's making you feel like that?" Vanessa stated calmly.

"I-I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant." Heather started to cry even more. The girls were in shock. They didn't know what to do or say.

Dianna tried to stay calm, but she was worried for both Heather and Naya, this would wreck their relationship. They'll both be heartbroken. What did Naya think about this? "You're pregnant?"

Heather tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. "Yeah."

Lea was shocked. "Did you cheat on Naya?"

Heather started to panic. "No, no, of course not, I love her." Heather tried to regulate her breathing. "But before me and Naya started dating, the night before we broke up, me and Taylor had unprotected sex and I didn't think anything would come of it and then I felt ill a few weeks ago and I decided I'd take a test and it said I was fucking pregnant. When I was off work, it was because I had really bad morning sickness. I'm an idiot."

"Sh, no you're not." Vanessa tried to hush her while she hugged her. "What does Naya think of this?"

Heather's crying worsened. "She doesn't know."

"Shit. Why haven't you told her?"

"Cause she's going to be so upset, I tried to, but I felt so bad. I found out too late to do anything about it and I'm going to be a single mom. Taylor's gone and Naya will leave me when she finds out. I feel so bad. The reason Brittana's breaking up is because I'm pregnant, but Naya doesn't know that."

Dianna took over. "Right Hemo, we're going to go and tell the rest of the cast now, so everyone knows and you're going to have to tell Naya. She's your girlfriend."

All the cast, but Naya were on set today, they all went and sat on the round table in the canteen, Heather just wanted to get it over and done with. "Hi guys, I wanted to talk to you all, because I need to tell you something." Everyone waited expectantly. "I'm pregnant."

Mark spat his drink out across the table. "I thought you were dating Naya."

Heather started crying again. "I am."

Dianna took over. "Before she started dating Naya stuff happened with Taylor, but she didn't expect she'd get pregnant. A few weeks ago she felt odd so she took the test. When she was off work, it was, because she had bad morning sickness and Brittana are breaking up, because of this."

"Is Naya okay about it?" Chord asked in a soft voice.

Heather kept on crying. "She doesn't know."

"Shit."

After work Heather rang her mum to tell her the news. She knew she'd have too.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. I'm pregnant. I didn't expect it to happen and I'm not ready. I only found out a few weeks ago and I'm nearly 3 month's pregnant. Yes it's Taylor's baby, but I'm not with him anymore, I'm scared and upset and it'd going to ruin so many things. I'm not ready. It's not counted as starting a family when I'm going to be a single mum. I'm terrified, yes I've always wanted a child, but now isn't the right time. I'm going to start to show soon, how do I tell the media?"

Heather was freaking out, but her biggest worry was Naya. She loved Naya so much and didn't want to lose her, but Naya wouldn't stay with her if she was pregnant and hadn't told her. She hadn't been honest with her and she deserved a lot better.

Heather sat in her bed and cried herself to sleep, she isn't ready to be a mom and she'll never be ready to lose Naya. Each day she gets closer to having to tell Naya, but she can't do it. She's petrified. She doesn't want to lose her, but also Naya wouldn't be able trust anyone again, she's really sensitive. Something like that would shatter her.

Heather was now on her way to work, at work she was going to have to pretend everything's okay, but it's not, it's far from it. All the cast will know what's up, but her girlfriend won't, it's so unfair.

When Heather parked her car she saw Naya across the lot. She got out of her car and was swept off her feet by the Latina who kissed her full on the lips. "Hey babe I missed you." Naya loved her and treated her right and Heather was going to have to hurt her.

"I missed you more."


End file.
